An Epic Bad Day
by jennanderton78
Summary: Blaine has one of the worst days anyone could possible have


Blaine was having one of those what else could possibly go wrong kind of days. This day started off wrong. His alarm didn't go off on time and this caused him to run late. So no time for his morning coffee. He could live without it, or so he thought to himself. The rush to make it to school on time, however, made him question forgoing his coffee. He got a speeding ticket along the way. This day was going down hill fast and it was barely 8 in the morning. Blaine pulled into the parking lot and grabbed his bag and rushed into the school just as the sky opened up and dumped gallons of rain on him all at once. Now wet to the bone Blaine wanted his coffee and his bed. This day now officially sucked.

What happened to you Kurt asked as he snickered and giggled at his and Blaine's lockers. It started pouring right as I got out of my car groaned Blaine. You are soaked and shivering said, Kurt. Well, I am wet to the core smiled Blaine pitifully.

Blaine's misfortune continued as the day lingered on. His first class of the day went by with no issues other than he was cold and wet. Second period was not so much fun as he had forgotten his textbook at home. This is fucking great Blaine muttered as he slid over to look onto Artie's book. That class ended without any major incident. Third period which was gym would be far less forgiving. Blaine had forgotten his gym bag in his car and had to run in the pouring rain yet again and get it prior to going to class. He was wet to the core again and now had to pee but had no time to go as he had to get dressed out and on the floor in under 2 minutes flat. This would be a very long class and indeed, it was. Blaine tripped over his own feet and fell not once but twice. The second crash was almost fatal as he hit his bladder hard on the hardwood floor, once back on his feet, he asked to go visit the toilet and was told no run your laps. The sadistic coach made them run laps right up to two minutes before the first bell. To Blaine, this was done on purpose. He had no time to pee before Mr. Shuester's Spanish class. This would be another very long hour and a half.

Blaine rushed and changed his clothes after class. He had no time to shower or anything thanks to his sadistic coach. I have to pee so bad Blaine muttered as he rushed passed other students and a boys room on his way to Mr. Shuester's class. The urge to stop in and go was great, but he is never late to class and wouldn't start now. It wasn't dapper to be late. When Blaine arrived and had put his bag down he rushed up to Mr. Shuester's desk where he sat and asked very quickly and quietly to be allowed to go real fast to the restroom across the hall and was met with a no. The rule was to go during breaks and at lunch and if he allowed Blaine to go right as class was to begin he would have to let others go and to take his seat. Blaine against better judgment and his will took his seat in the second row from the door. He hissed harshly as he sat down and felt the weight of his bladder smash against the zipper of his now too tight pants that were still damp and cold from the rain.

Blaine sat and wiggled and shifted in his seat. He banged his feet and shook his legs. He slid his pants down and knotted his hands. Nothing relieved the growing pain in his stomach. He even resorted to very undapper and immature tactics to stem his fast approaching flood. Blaine shot his hand up and stood up and began doing a dance he couldn't control even if he had wanted too. Mr. Shuester please let me go to the bathroom before something terrible happens. I can not hold it much longer he groaned as he bounced on first one heel and then the other. Sit down Blaine shot Mr. Shuester. I can not and will not sit shot Blaine back as he tightened the grip he had on himself through his pocket. I have to pee and can't hold it another 25 minutes please I'm begging you to please let me go to the restroom before I wet myself. I am not lying please Blaine pleaded as tears ran down his face. Go said Mr. Shuester but you have a weeks worth of detention for your outburst and failure to follow the rules. Fine whatever thank you said, Blaine, as he bolted from the classroom and into the bathroom across the hall.

Blaine began undoing his pants as soon as he was in the hallway. He had to pee and couldn't hold it much longer. As soon as he was in the bathroom and at a urinal he jerked himself out of his pants and was peeing. Naturally peeing a little on himself in the process but right then he didn't care. Dark jeans it wouldn't show anyway and it was only a small stream that had escaped him. Blaine stood and peed for what felt like a lifetime. He couldn't remember any other time in his life where he had had to go this bad before and he didn't want another run at it. Once done Blaine stood and looked at himself in the mirror. I am a mess he said to his reflection. My hair is completely ungelled and a mass of curls. I'm still wearing my gym shirt and I have a wet spot right on the fly of my jeans. What else can go possibly wrong muttered Blaine as he washed his hands and headed back to class?

Blaine slid back into his desk and was finally able to sit still. Mr. Shuester took notice and pointed it out. Mr. Anderson so glad you are able to sit still now. Your fidgeting was very distracting and disruptive. I am sorry said, Blaine, as he blushed. I really had to go pee so badly I couldn't help but fidget. I didn't mean to be disruptive. It's okay are you feeling better at least. Worlds better said Blaine with a heavy sigh. Don't let it happen again snarled Mr Shuester you just used your only bathroom excuse for the year. Next time you will hold it until class ends. But that wasn't remotely possible argued Blaine. I would have peed myself long before class ended. You got the idea, There will not be a next time. This isn't glee club where I allow you guys to go freely said Mr. Shuester with finality. Yes, sir won't happen ever again and if it does I hold it until class ends or I pee myself quietly. Got it. I'm sorry groaned Blaine. Very good said Mr Shuester.

Well that was terribly embarrassing Blaine thought as he switched out his books for his last 3 classes after lunch. Lunch was his favorite part of the day and not for the food. It was because he got to spend time with Kurt. After a second trip to the bathroom Blaine headed towards the cafeteria to get his lunch and wait for Kurt. Blaine got his lunch and scanned the room for Kurt But, where was he. He wasn't at their normal table and he wasn't with any of the other New Directions. So where was he. Blaine searched his bag for his phone but it wasn't there and it wasn't in his pocket either. Just great Blaine hissed now my phone is missing. What else could go wrong today.

Blaine spotted Finn and rushed over to the table where he sat. Where is Kurt he asked as he sat down. He went home sick. Some kind of a reaction in Chemistry. He texted you I was there when he sent it. Fuck yelled Blaine. I lost my phone or left it at home one. God this day sucks majorly. Why is that asked Puck as he sat down next to Finn. Lets just say everything is going wrong. Down to nearly peeing my pants. Whoa too much info shot Finn. What else can go wrong seriously said Blaine as he smacked his head on the table. That for one thing said Mike. Talk to us tell what has happened. My day is fubared I want to go home and die at this point and its only half over groaned Blaine. The worst was making a fool of myself in Spanish. Well start from when you woke up or when ever things went south said Puck in a very soft soothing tone. You guys will laugh at me and probably think a lot less of, me but okay sighed Blaine.

Here we go sighed Blaine. MY day started off bad my alarm didn't go off but luckily my bladder did. So I was barely on time for school. I got pulled over on my way here though and got a 225 dollar ticket. My dad and Kurt will kill me for later. As I got to school that torrential downpour started. I got soaked running from my car to the school. Because of my alarm failing me I had no time for coffee either. So I am now cold and wet for the start of the day. Thats not so bad interjects Finn. Oh it gets better. First period wasn't bad other than I was wet and freezing. Second period I had no textbook its at home still not so bad. Third period disaster struck. I have Gym. I left my gym bag in my car in my haste to get to class on time this morning. So much for drying out. Back into the rain to get my bag. I barely had enough time to peel my wet clothes off and pull my gym clothes on and I now needed to pee. Had no time to go or I would be late for attendance and you are never late for attendance in Coach Sylvester class. Then to make things worse I tripped not once but twice the second time I fell landing hard on my nearly full bladder. I screamed from the shock and pain as well. This got me a lot of unwanted attention. I made the fool mistake of asking if I could run to the locker room and go to the bathroom real quick. Big mistake I caused my entire class to have to run laps right up to two minutes before the bell. I was reaching a point of dying but still had no time to go. This day was really starting to suck but I had Spanish with Mr Shue next. He would allow me to go and be a minute or so late. I was wrong. Clearly Glee club rules don't apply to regular class. I had to pee so bad when I got to his classroom. I set my bag down and went up to him as the second bell rang and asked to go. He said no and to take my seat. He then reminded me and the rest of the class of the rules. Go during breaks or at lunch. I had to pee so bad how was I gonna survive a 90 minute class. I took my seat and attempted to sit still and pay attention. My bladder ached and spasmed so hard the entire time. I got through the first thirty to forty minutes of class just fine. It was torture, though. I couldn't sit still. I bounced and shifted and knocked Artie's book off his side of our shared table. I kicked the girl in front of me. I unbuttoned my pants and got some relief. It was short lived though. I tried to think of anything but my aching bladder. I even tried to pay attention in class. Nothing was working. The clock behind Mr Shue had stopped working even. My constant shifting moving and bouncing was disruptive and distracting not only to me but to the rest of the class. I sat there shaking and shifting and even resorted to something very undapper and immature. I had to pee so bad that I just didn't care. I sat there and tried to give myself an erection hoping it would relief some of the pressure. I couldnt focus and every touch made me want to pee that much worse. So instead I just sat there holding myself and tried to stem the forth coming flood. Artie asked me at the one hour point what my problem was. I had knocked both books on to the floor. Mine still sat there. There was no way I could bend down to get it. I would pee my pants. I told him I was dying to pee. My sudden very loud outburst got Mr Shues attention and got me a detention for being continually disruptive. At this point I had reached the point of no return. I had to go now one way or another. Glad you are, okay said Finn. Yeah me too said Blaine as he continued. I jumped up from my seat never letting go of myself if I did my pants were ruined. It was that horrible. As soon as I hit the floor I was told to sit down. Tears began flowing that I couldn't help it. I actually resorted to begging. Please let me go and pee I can't wait another 25 minutes and I couldn't. I now have a weeks worth of detention and it was well worth it. So now I sit alone wet, cold, and with a small pee stain on my pants and I am wondering what else can go wrong. Not much else said Mike softly I wouldn't think. I honestly can't take much more today moaned Blaine. The lunch bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Blaine grabbed the apple from his tray and headed off to class. Fairly sure the worst was behind him. He was wrong very wrong. It was about to get far worse.

Blaine's fifth period Geometry class began with little trouble other than showing up eating an apple. Eating in class was a no no but Mrs Rogers let it slide today. She had heard about poor Blaine's rough day. That class ended and as Blaine stood up to leave he heard a ripping sound and felt his heart sink. Dear god no he yelped. His pants split right on the seam at the seat. Blaine grabbed his bag and rushed for the bathroom. He needed to see how bad it was and figure out what to do next. The only clothes he had was gym shorts. Once in, the bathroom Blaine rushed into a clean and empty stall and pulled his pants down and saw he had a large tear running down the seam of his jeans. Great just fucking great Blaine yelled as he pulled them back up and headed for the door. He ran slap into Finn as he left the stall. Whats wrong asked Finn. See for yourself shot Blaine as he turned around. Oh wow said Finn as he snatched his button up shirt off and put it around Blaine. Hold up and I will walk with you and keep you covered. I'm going home I can't take much more of this shit. Only 2 classes left then glee club practice said, Finn. Please tell Mr Shue why I'm not there said, Blaine. I will said Finn as he washed his hands.

The nurse once she stopped laughing called Blaine's mom who gave consent for him to leave. Blaine returned Finns shirt to him and headed out of the school to his car. He decided to stop off and see Kurt before going home. Torn pants could wait at this point. He needed to see Kurt. He was miserable, wet and cold too. Blaine rushed out of the building and into another downpour. Oh, come on he yelled at no one but the sky. He got into his car and made his way out of the lot and to the street. He pointed the car in the direction of Kurt's house and headed towards it.

Kurt's house.

Seven minutes later and two near misses by other stupid drivers Blaine was safely at The Hummel house. The rain had stopped as well. Blaine got out of his car and walked to the door. He noticed Kurt's car was missing and assumed it was still at school as Burt had picked him up.

Blaine raised his hand and knocked on the door. He could hear movement inside and then the door opened and a coughing Kurt was standing before him. What are you doing here wheezed Kurt. Checking on you and escaping this terrible day said Blaine. How are you feeling Finn told me what happened. Crappy right now said Kurt. Dad took me to the doctor. I am fine just irritated me lungs pretty good. I have some medicine to clear it up and have to do some breathing treatments for a week coughed Kurt. Wait why aren't you in school asked Kurt. Long story can, I come inside, please. Its cold out here and I am soaked to the skin again pleaded Blaine. Of course coughed Kurt. Lets find you some dry things to wear too. I think you left some clothes last weekend said, Kurt. Did I asked Blaine. I think you did coughed Kurt. I have underpants that arent mine at the very least. Sweet said Blaine mine are wet in more than one way. Come again said Kurt over his shoulder. I had a small accident earlier. I need a hot shower if you don't mind shivered Blaine. Not at all are you hungry or thirsty your belly just made a noise asked Kurt. Both actually smiled Blaine. Some coffee would be great. You go shower. I will find those underwear and some clothes, for you said Kurt. Thanks smiled Blaine.

Blaine rushed off into the bathroom and started the shower. He was so cold and wet and was fairly sure he smelled from having not showered after gym class. He also had to pee again but not nearly as bad as he had earlier in the day. Kurt called into the bathroom clothes are on the bed for you. enjoy your shower, I'm gonna go fix some coffee and some food for you. Thanks called Blaine as he stepped into the shower. The hot water felt so good on his so cold skin. Blaine showered quickly and got out and got dressed. The underwear on the bed were his. In fact he had been looking for that pair. He pulled on Kurt's jeans and t shirt and went down stairs in his bare feet.

Blaine sat down at the counter where Kurt was on the other side fixing up a pair of cups of coffee. Hi smiled Blaine. Hi and god, you look good with out the gel. I can't believe you came to school without it smiled Kurt as he slid one cup to Blaine. I actually didn't. When I left home this morning my hair was perfectly gelled. I got soaked in the rain on my way into school today. It has been one of those days, Ouch fuck that's hot said Blaine as he sat the cup of steaming coffee down. Coffee is often hot babe said, Kurt. Shut up smirked Blaine I know. So why aren't you in school there's another 90 minutes left plus glee club asked Kurt.

Well smiled Blaine my day has sucked. I got a ticket, was almost late for school thanks to my alarm, forgot my book for History its sitting on my desk with my homework. I left my gym bag in the car and I nearly peed my pants because Coach Sylvester is sadistic bitch and made us run laps because I asked to go to the bathroom during class. I asked after I tripped twice and fell once landing on my bladder. Ouch said Kurt as he sipped his coffee. Yes ouch. I caused my whole class to have to run laps right up to two minutes before the first bell. No one got to shower and there was no time to pee either. Uh oh said Kurt. Yes Uh oh. I had Spanish next said Blaine. So it was okay then Mr Shuester is a pretty lax teacher said Kurt. Nope not today he wasn't and I was made an example of said Blaine. Oh no muttered Kurt. What happened. When I got to his class I put my bag down and went to his desk to ask if I could go real fast just as the second bell rang and was told no. He then reminded me of the rules. You go during breaks and lunch and to take a seat. So I went and sat down beside poor Artie. Why poor Artie asked Kurt. Well I couldnt sit still at all. I kept shaking the table and knocked his book down to the floor several times. I kicked Stella the girl who sits in front of me twice. I shifted and bounced and wiggled and even resorted to playing with my dick in class trying to get an erection. That failed I couldn't get hard. Aww giggled Kurt. Its not funny shot Blaine. You try having to pee that bad and get told no Blaine snapped angrily. I was giggling at your attempt to get rid of the urge not your issue calm down okay said Kurt. Oh said Blaine as he blushed. What happened in class asked Kurt. Well I made it to the one hour point and my bladder started violently spasming and throbbing. I was in dire straights and losing ground fast. I couldn't stay still and I knocked my book and Artie's to the floor. Mine stayed there. There was no way I was bending down to pick it up. I would pee myself if I did. Mr. Shuester saw the book on the floor and said to pick it up and to sit still. I couldn't do either so I got detention for tomorrow. Stella picked up my book and handed it to me. I sat violently shaking and moving. I even hit Artie which was a blessing. He asked me a little too loudly what is wrong with you sit still. I said way too loud I can't I have to pee really horribly bad. Mr. Shuester told me to sit still and be quiet. That wasn't happening I had to go and was about to go on myself at any second. He returned to his lecture on what I do not know. I shot my hand up and stood up all at once. I looked like a 4 year old dancing around like an idiot and holding myself but, I really did not care. I had to pee so bad. When I stood up the tears started falling meaning I was moments away from flooding myself and I knew it. I tightened my grip on the head of my poor dick. I started dancing and pleading with Mr. Shuester to let me go. He finally did and gave me a weeks worth of detention. I could take that as long as I was allowed to go and pee. Its all I wanted right then was to pee. I ran across the hall to the bathroom and narrowly made it as I jerked my dick from my pants I started peeing. I peed a little down my pants. Then I found out you left early because you were sick. Then the worst thing that could happen happened said Blaine as he ate some of the fries Kurt had set on the counter. What could be worse than peeing on yourself or nearly peeing on yourself asked Kurt as he picked up a fry. Hold on and I will show you said Blaine as he rushed up the stairs.

A couple minutes later Blaine reappeared with his pants in his hand. This happened he said as he held the seat of the pants towards Kurt. Wow said, Kurt. How did that happen? I bent down to pick my bag up and heard a tearing sound. These are trash now sighed Blaine. Yes, they are said Kurt as he took them from Blaine and chucked them in the trash can. So what happened to your head you have a bruise on your forehead. I smacked it on the lunch table in frustration. I just want to go to sleep and forget today even happened groaned Blaine. Forgetting this day happened won't happen coughed Kurt. I know said Blaine but it would be nice if I could. Oh and I seem to have lost my phone or left it at home as well. I am over this day completely.

Well, we need to get ready and head to Glee club. I was gonna call you to come get me. I can't sing but I can attend and I need to get my car said Kurt. I need socks smiled Blaine and my gym shoes from my car. The shoes I was wearing are soaked through. Eww said, Kurt. Very said, Blaine. Your bag is in your car I assume asked Kurt. Should be in the backseat smiled Blaine. There are socks upstairs in the center top drawer go get a pair and go pee if you need to said, Kurt. Don't need to pee smiled Blaine.

The rain had mercifully ended and the sun was shining when Kurt and Blaine headed back to school for glee practice. Blaine was hoping his troubles from earlier were behind him. They weren't though. Mr. Shuester was still upset with him and removed the go pee when you need to rule for the afternoon from Blaine and only Blaine. This was to serve as a reminder to not be disruptive in class in the future.

To Blaine this wasn't a punishment at first. An hour in and Blaine was starting to think differently as the coffee he had drank at Kurt's was finding its way to his bladder. Now seemed like a good time to ask to go as Finn and Rachel were both gone to the bathroom. Mr. Shuester Blaine called from where he sat resisting the urge to bounce. Yes Blaine Said Mr Shue. Um I.. stammered Blaine. May I be excused to use the rest room please. No you may not snapped Mr Shuester. You will wait until practice ends as punishment. Ugh and when is that Blaine asked. That depends entirely on you guys and you know it shot Mr Shuester as he turned to leave the room. Puck keep Blaine here I will be right back guys smiled Mr. Shuester. Sadistic bastard Blaine muttered under his breath as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Mike got up and checked the door way. Come on Blaine he called. He went down that way we will go the other way to a different bathroom. No shot Rachel as she entered the room. Blaine is not allowed to leave. I past Mr. Shue along the way back.

This is my own fault guys said Blaine. I will be fine and if it gets too bad I will get in trouble. I will not pee on myself. You are right said Kurt. I need to pee myself lets go Blaine and hurry before Mr. Shuester gets back. Certainly said Blaine as he got to his feet. No bellowed Rachel, Kurt you can go Blaine sit down your on punishment. No me gusta shot Santana let him go. Sam had a hold of Santana to keep her from killing Rachel.

Sit down all of you came a loud voice from the door. Fuck shot Blaine under his breath, Shuester was back. Blaine sat up and crossed his legs hoping to relieve some of the building pressure in his lap. Knock it off all of you shot Mr. Shue. What is this all about anyway asked Mr. Shuester. Me needing to pee kinda bad said, Blaine. Rachel take over practice. I need to speak to Blaine in the hall.

Once in the hallway Mr Shuester asked What happened? Blaine you have not been yourself at all today. I have been it just seems like everything I touch or try today has gone wrong. Starting with my alarm not going off for school stated Blaine. Okay, and how does what happened in my classroom fit in. I have never seen you act like that asked Mr. Shuester. Yeah sorry about that. I normally pee after gym before I shower after class. Coach Sylvester punished us because I asked to go to the bathroom during her class. I left my gym bag in my car and had to run out and grab it and was nearly late for class. Shit rolls down hill and I had to pee when I got to that class but not that bad. So I figured I would go right before I showered off. I didn't get to shower as I caused the class to run extra laps. I had to go so bad by then and falling and landing on my bladder didn't help at all. I had hoped you of all my teachers would have had pity on me but you didn't. I am so sorry for my behavior. I was terribly out of line but I had to pee so bad I thought I would die. I never want to go that bad again ever said Blaine. You owe Artie an apology for being an annoyance to him during class said Mr Shue. I have already apologized he understood said Blaine. This day has sucked so bad said Blaine. So you weren't just being melodramatic today then said Mr. Shuester. No, I wasn't at all I really had to pee that bad today. The tears were because I was about to pee and couldn't do anything about it at all sighed Blaine. We need to return to class said Mr. Shue. It sounds like they are about to take Rachel out in there. Sure does. Would it be okay for me to go and pee real fast asked Blaine. Its not critical yet but it is getting to be urgent please asked Blaine while trying very hard to not dance. Yes go ahead but be fast. I need you to sing in a few minutes said, Mr Shue. Thank you said Blaine as he turned and headed towards the bathroom.

Back in the choir room all hell was breaking loose. Rachel was bellowing at any and everyone for not wanting to let her sing solos while Mr Shue yelled at Blaine. According to Rachel he deserved to be punished for how he was behaving that day. Kurt was now standing with his hands on his hips not two feet from Rachel and was screaming at her about having a bad day and how she needed to get over herself and quickly. Finn and Puck were in between them and failing to keep Kurt back miserably. ENOUGH yelled Mr. Shue as he entered the room. Blaine has had a rough day he doesn't need you guys turning on each other over it. He has accepted his punishment like a man should. Now drop it all of you or you will all sit in detention tomorrow with Blaine. The room dropped deathly quiet on that note. Now all of you sit down and be quiet we need to work on our set list for regionals when Blaine gets back.

Glee club ended without further incident. Blaine walked along with Kurt to their cars. Kurt turned and said homework at my place. I have homework for one class to do. Sure smiled Blaine as he closed the door to Kurt's Escalade. I will follow you smiled Blaine as he turned and walked off. Okay smiled Kurt. Blaine hurried off and got into his car and pulled out of his space and followed Kurt out of the lot. Finn was behind him in that noisy truck of his Blaine noticed as he pulled up to wait his turn to exit the school grounds. The stupid light had caught him. Blaine sat and turned his radio on while he waited for the light. The light changed and Blaine's day took a sharp turn south.

Blaine checked the road for extra measure and pulled out into the road to make his right hand turn. Just as Blaine completed his turn much to Finns horror some jerk in a large SUV smacked into the back of Blaine's car. Oh, Shit he hollered to the empty truck as he grabbed his phone and called 911. Others from the club were running past him towards Blaine's car. Finn threw his truck in park and jumped out as Mr. Shuester went running by.

Someone call 911 yelled Mr Shuester. I am hollered Finn they are on the way. Someone call Kurt for me. I will yelled Quinn. Finn stopped by the car and saw Blaine was conscious but barely. Blaine sit still and talk to me said, Finn. What happened asked Blaine. Some freak slammed into you. Puck talk to the 911 operator please. Alright give me your phone. Ambulance is on the way Blaine. Do you hurt anywhere. Open your eyes and talk to me please. My back and neck hurt groaned Blaine. I hit my head on the steering wheel too I think. Stay still said Finn. I will be right back gonna check on the fool who hit you. Sam come here and hold his neck for me. Alright said, Sam. Rory, Kurt is coming up the street grab him once he parks and get him to call Blaine's parents they need to meet him at the hospital. Right hollered Rory.

This day fucking sucks groaned Blaine. Nothing can top this at all moaned Blaine. Stay still for me said, Sam. My face is wet why said, Blaine, as he tried to reach up. Yikes, shit your head is bleeding said a startled Sam. Mr. Shue, I need something to stop the bleeding he has a cut on his head. Here said Mr. Shuester as he pulled off his button up shirt. Kurt was running up the street towards the scene. Mercedes and Rachel took off towards him to prepare him.

What happened moaned Blaine. Some jerk ran the red light. I was four cars back so I couldn't really tell. How bad is my car messed up asked Blaine. Its probably totaled. Where is your insurance paperwork. We should call them. Glove box ow fuck my back hurts. Stay still the ambulance is coming soothes Sam. I am, but it hurts. Okay said Finn the other guy is unharmed but pissed Puck is keeping him here he wants to leave. I need your insurance stuff and license. I am sitting on my license it's in my wallet. Insurance stuff is in the glove box behind Sam's ass. I want Kurt. I am right here came Kurt's voice behind Finn. Your parents and My dad are heading to the hospital. Okay moaned Blaine. An ambulance just pulled up.

The ambulance arrived and set to stabilizing Blaine's head wound and his neck and back. Once he was on a back board and gurney he was loaded up and on his way to the hospital. Kurt was headed off to find his car and was following them. Finn was left to take care of a tow for Blaine's car and to handle the report since he had seen what happened. Burt had also called Finn and said to have Blaine's car taken to his garage for in the meantime.

The emergency room

Blaine was rushed to the hospital with a possible spinal cord injury. Though once there that was ruled out pretty quickly. He had full neck movement with only a small amount of pain. Several X-rays and a cat scan later his neck and back were cleared of major injury. He had a very mild concussion from hitting the steering wheel a few pulled muscles and a case of whiplash.

Can I go to bed now and forget this day happened groaned Blaine to Kurt. When we get you home yes you may smiled Kurt. I never saw that car I swear said, Blaine. I believe you smiled Kurt. Finn said he was speeding and never tried to stop for the light. The wreck wasn't your fault soothed Kurt. I think I have reached the point where nothing else can go wrong said Blaine. One would think sighed Kurt. Whats wrong asked Blaine. Nothing I am fine said, Kurt. Stop lying said Blaine, you aren't and I can tell. How can you tell questioned Kurt. I just can said, Blaine. You have to pee don't you. You keep crossing your legs smiled Blaine. That I do but I am fine for right now blushed Kurt. Please go and pee said, Blaine. I am fine smiled Kurt. My Dad should be here soon too smiled Blaine.

A couple of hours after the wreck Blaine was released from the hospital and sent home to rest and recover. Blaine's mom had come to the hospital and not his dad. Not surprising at all Blaine had said. My dad hasnt been bothered with me much since the day I came out Blaine said as he laid down on his own bed. Wow really said Kurt as he sat down on the desk chair. Hey I found your phone why is it under your desk asked Kurt. I have no idea please hand it here. I must have dropped it when I grabbed my shoes. Fuck my bags are still in my car snapped Blaine. Calm down and rest I will call my dad and get him to get them out for you smiled Kurt. I need to wash my gym clothes before school tomorrow said Blaine. You can't do anything in gym for the next two weeks so why does it matter asked Kurt. Well I sweat a lot and I don't want my clothes to smell said Blaine. I will take care of them when I get home. I promise said, Kurt. My homework is in my car too. Man my body is sore. A hot bath would be lovely with you smiled Blaine. I'm sure it would be you need to rest for a few days said Kurt. I just want a nice hot bath not asking for sex argued Blaine. I will give you a bath but I am not getting in with you. Or not smiled Kurt. Blaine had drifted off to sleep. Well your pain meds are working said Kurt as he laid a blanket over Blaine and kissed his head. Rest well babe smiled Kurt as he removed the phone from Blaine's fingers and turned it off. Kurt settled in to the chair and watched Blaine sleep. He loved seeing that sweet face asleep but he enjoyed it awake far more. A sudden vibration shot Kurt to his feet. Whoa shot Kurt as he saw the text messages that were pouring in from the entire glee club. Finn was calling as well.

Hello, Kurt said, softly as he walked his way towards the door. Hey said Finn How is Blaine. He is sore and sleeping said, Kurt. Are you feeling any better yourself Kurt. Yeah I'm fine my lungs are sore but I will manage. I need to go please tell the gang to stop texting me and Blaine he's fine and sleeping said, Kurt. Sure anything else asked Finn. Yeah actually call my dad and ask him to get Blaine's gym bag and school bag from his car. I sure will. Do you want me to bring it there asked Finn. No just put them in my room. Blaine won't be in school tomorrow he has to rest. I will be home later said, Kurt, as he hung the phone.

Well, your terrible day has ended said, Kurt as he got up from the chair. Tomorrow is bound to be better. Sleep well I love you. Kurt sat on the bed and rubbed Blaine's back. He picked up a discarded notebook and scribbled out a note.

Hi Babe

You fell asleep at 7:41 pm. Sleep well my lovely. I went on home to get some rest too. Call me when you wake up no matter the time. Your mom said I can come and stay with you all day tomorrow. She would have let me stay over tonight, but your Dad said no. I love you. Your terrible day finally ended.

I love you forever

Kurt


End file.
